No time left
by Matt143
Summary: Is someone targeting Greg?  If so then who would want to hurt are favorite lab rat        Greg still works at lab   This is my first Fanfic so be gentle  sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own CSI**

"Greg!" Nick yell after Greg.

" What Nick?" Greg says as he stops and turns around.

"Grissom wants to see you now man," Nick says as he gesture to the end on the hallway.

" Thanks man see you later," Greg sighs as he begins to walk toward Grissoms door.

" Hey Gris Nick said you wanted to see me," Greg says as he walks into Grissom's office.

No response Greg sighs looks around and sighs again,no Grissom,' if Nick thought this would be a funny joke I'm going to kill him', Greg thinks as he storms out of the room. Greg walks up and down the halls looking for his Texan friend, but Nicks no where to be found Greg looks around the hallway again still no Nick.

" When I find yo man you are so died,"Greg mutters under his breath and storms off.

Greg was having a bad day already ,with three triple homicides and a bus that crashed into a post office, the CSI were coming to him over and over giving him more work to get done. With keys in hand, Greg walks out of the crime lab and to his car in the parking garage.

"Crap I forgot my phone in..." Greg was blown off his feet when the car next to him exploded.

Greg hit the cinder block wall to his right and slides down into unconsciousness .

* * *

><p>Nick,Warrick, and Sara heard the blast and began running to the parking garage. Lab rats and cops are in the way running around or running to the garage. When they finely get to the parking garage they see only one thing Greg.<p>

Greg is lying on the ground his legs and arms at odd angles and blood flowing down his head half his body looks burned and dead. Nick, Warrick, and Sara run over to their unconscious friend and kneel down next to him.

" Someone call a medic **NOW!** We have a badly hurt Lab technician." Warrick yells and takes off his jacket putting it around Greg.

" What happened?" Grissom asks as he and Catherine come running in to the garage.

" That's what I want to know," Sara says looking sadly at Greg's motion less body.

**Ok that it for now its my first ever fanfic so be nice please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how I cant spell, but hopefully the this chapter will be better  
><strong>

** Disclaimer I don't own CSI or any characters**

** So recap a car next to Greg exploded and hes hurt,( _poor Greg) _and the CSIs found him**

" Greg! Greg come on wake up," Nick pleaded.

" Where are the medics!" Warrink mumbles walking back and forth in front of Greg and Nick.

" Yes, Yes, I understand don't worry, Yes my team will..." Grissom says into his phone as he walks in little circles rubbing his temples.

" Did you see anything?" Catherine asks the Bobby

Everyone was talking the large room was filled with frantic voices, but everything goes quiet when they hear a quiet groan from Greg.

"ah..." Greg slowly opened his eyes.

"Greg? Greg! Come on buddy stay awake!" Nick says fear registering clearly in his voice.

Greg was in extreme pain it was like the lab explosion a few months ago. Greg cont stay walk any more he tried to because Nick, Catherine Sara,and Warrick were telling him to but he couldn't anymore, Greg's eyes slowly closed again.

" No! No come one Greg keep your eyes open," Sara pleads but its to late Greg already gone.

A few minutes later the medics showed up.

" Full thickness burns on back face and arm, looks like a broken led and one arm," one said.

" We need to get him an IV and life support soon," the other says.

" Life support? What is it that bad?" Catherine says her mother mode turning on.

" its to be safe, Is anyone riding with him?" the first medic asks.

" Yes," Sara jumps in after Greg," I'll call you when I know anything," And with that they left.

Grissom closes his phone " Come on I want to know what happened now! Nick Warrick and Sara when she gets back are working on this case."

" Grissom!" Catherine says shocked.

" We cant Cath now come on," Grissom nods at the door were the under sheriff is standing.

Catherine sighs and walks after Grissom she now she cant work the case because of last time.

" Don't worry Cath we'll tell you what we find," Nick says trying to smile.

After the two older CSI's leave its only Nick, Warrick and some cops.

"Come on man lets get to work," Warrick says with a sigh, Nick nodds and leaves to go get his stuff.

Unaware of the small man in the shadows laughing," Try all you want CSIs you will never find out."

The man then slowly sneeks over and hits and the three cops in the head knocking them he dips his hand in Greg blood and writes" **Hes mine forever"** on the wall of the parking Garage.

" Never, Nerve hes mine all mine" he mutters as he walks around the corner and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now we know there a creeper around blowing cars up. ( Joy for Greg) <strong>

**Well hope you liked it I will write the next chapter soon so don't worry and tell me if this was better then the first one.**

**would love Review  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so sorry I've been trying to come up with what I would do for this chapter. And I didn't want to have the chapter about Greg in the hospital, so I'm skipping it.**

**So anyway, Greg has a broken leg and a broken right arm. He also has burns on his back, sides, and half of his body. He can walk a little. Also, he has to stay with one of the CSIs at all times to help him. No one has found any evidence yet, but police are surrounding where ever Greg is just in case.**

**So here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey," Nick says, walking into the DNA lab.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" Greg replies cheerfully.

"You got my results yet?"

"Yep, sure do! The DNA doesn't mach your vic or your suspect, sorry," Greg says as he hands Nick the results.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. So, are you coming to my house for the game?"

"Well, considering I have to go because I'm staying with you, yes," Greg smiles knowing Nick knew he would be there.

"Oh, right. Well, see you. Call if you need anything," Nick says as he walks out the lab's glass doors.

Greg sighed and sunk into his chair. It feels so good resting his back on cold leather, even if he could barely feel anything at all. Greg looks down at his hand. He can see burn marks trailing across it like a map. Greg looks up to see Hodges looking at him strangely. Greg waves to him and got back up with a grunt. He must have looked like crap to have Hodges seem worried. Greg remembers how weird he felt after the explosion in the garage. He felt like he was floating and he could just drift away. Greg sighs again when his phone starts to vibrate. Greg walks over to it and flipps it open to see a text message.

_Hello my Gregory. How are you today? I hope your doing good. Oh me, I'm fine just watching you live your lovely life. I was wondering if you would be so kind and walk outside. You could have lunch with me, maybe. Oh, and I hope you like the present in your locker. I made it just for you._

_GSS_

Greg starts shaking uncontrollably. He drops his phone and runs to the locker room. He opens his locker and saw a dead rat and human hand. In the human hand was a picture of Greg in the hospital. Greg turns around, grabs the trash can, and throws up.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Catherine says, running into the locker room.

"What's going on…?" Grissom begins to say but stops when he sees Greg's locker. "Oh God. Greg what happened?"

Greg lifts his head from the trash can and wipes his vomit covered mouth. "I go-got a-text and it said-h-e had a sur-sur-prise for me, in my locker," Greg stammers as he, with Catherine's help, sat down.

"Where's your phone?" Grissom asks looking from Greg to Greg's locker.

"In the lab on the floor," Greg says, trying to calm himself down.

Grissom nods, patting Greg on the shoulder as he runs out of the locker room.

"Hey Grissom, what's going on?" Warrick asks as he, Nick, and Sara walk down the hall.

"The boomer texted Greg and put a hand and dead rat in his locker," Grissom says. "He is in the locker room with Catherine now."

"What!" Sara yells and runs down the hall with Nick and Warrick.

"Hey Greggo, how are ya," Nick says when he reaches the locker room.

"Fine, just a little shaken," Greg says with a smile on his face "It's okay. I'm fine, don't worry," Greg says and tries to stand up.

"Slow down there Greg," Warrick says, catching Greg when he falls.

"Nick, you take him to your place. The police will be there, and stay with him," A voice, Greg recognizes as Bass, says.

Nick nods and Grissom comes in with a wheelchair.

"Griss, I don't need that," Greg says.

"The way you're shaking, yes you do," Grissom says while smiling and helps Greg into the chair.

"Don't worry about your stuff, I'll being it over later," Warrick adds.

Greg nods and says thanks. Nick behind Greg tells Warrick to come at the same time if he can. Nick pushes Greg down the hall and to the parking garage. Nick knew that Greg was still a little scared of the garage; you could still see the burn marks on the wall Nick pushed past the marks. When they got to his car, Nick helped Greg in then put the wheelchair in the back. When he got back to the front, Greg was asleep in the seat. _How cute_ Nick thinks and then gets in his seat, starts the car, and starts to drive home.

**Okay guys, so I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile please don't kill me **

**anyway so here's the next chapter**

"Mine. Mine forever," GSS whispered while petting a TV screen showing Greg Sanders in Nick's car.

GSS smiled remembering when he first met Greg. That night was the best day in GSS's life.

"_Excuse me, could you help me for a minute please?" Boy with brown wield hair asked GSS._

"_Yes. What do you need?" GSS asked._

"_Well, I was wondering if you know where the crime lab is." The kid asked._

"_Well, I would like to know who you are first."_

"_Oh. I'm Greg Hojem Sanders, the new lab tech."_

"_Oh! Well, its right down the road then you takes a left."_

"_Okay, thanks," Greg nodded and smiled then left._

That smile was the smile GSS fell in love with. GSS would also go to the same stores and shops as Greg just to see him there, but unfortunately, most of the time his friends would be there, too. GSS often thought about killing them, but if he did Greg's smile would disappear.

GSS looked at the screen that showed Nick's house. He had put a camera there to observe Greg at all times, and Nick had just opened the door.

With Greg in his Arms.

My Greg! How in the world could Nick even pick up Greg? Greg was asleep sound asleep no one could wake him even if they tried. Nick set Greg on the couch and then went over to the kitchen.

GSS looked at Greg. Sadly, he looked like he did after the lab exposition, pale sick looking. GSS blamed the other CSIs for making his Greg so sad and sickly. If they let him take care of Greg he would be smiling and happy.

GSS began to remember when he started to stalk Greg. It was the day he saw him for the second time

_GSS walked down the strip looking for something to do, then he saw Greg. GSS started to follow the young boy who was walking down the street to a bar. GSS walked in the bar after Greg, when Greg went into the bar he went right towards two men sitting in a back booth._

_One man was an African America with a brown Afro thing and the other guy was a white male with dark brown hair, both men smiled when they saw Greg. GSS went and sat by a booth near the three men so he could listen to the conversation they were having._

"_Hey, Greg. Glad you could make it," The white guy said cheerfully._

"_Me too, Nick," Greg said to the white guy as he slide into a booth._

"_So, how's the lab, fun? Boring?" the black man asked._

"_Fun most of the time. Sometimes-" Greg started but was interrupted by a bar guy asking for drinks._

_Greg, Nick, and the black man drank for a little bit but the both nick the black man got up to leave. _

"_Got to go, Greggo," Nick sighs._

"_Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to stay a little longer. Tell Grissom that. See you later Nick, Warrick," Greg called after his friends as they left._

_Greg walked over to the bar and asked for another drink .GSS also ordered another drink, the same Greg ordered. A man in the back of the bar who was very drunk got up and started walking toward Greg. _

"_Hey, you kid. Let me see what you can do," The man said, grabbing _

_Greg's arm._

"_What?" Greg questions. The man pulled Greg out of his seat and pushed him up against the wall._

"_Now, do what I tell you and you wont get hurt," The man whispered in Greg's ear._

"_Hey, let go of me!" Greg grunted as his face is pushed farther into the wall._

"_Hey, let go of that boy," the bar tender yelled, walking toward the two and grabbing the man's arm._

"_Let go of me!" the man yelled then turned around and punched the bar tender._

"_What the? He…" Greg began but was also punched in the face._

"_All I wanted was a simple thing and you couldn't even do that!" the man yelled then he started to choke Greg._

_GSS just sunk in his chair not doing anything._

_Greg couldn't breath and his vision started to go blurry. To add to that, the man started to punch him in the stomach with his other hand. Greg's world went black, the man let go of Greg and he slid to the floor. _

_He grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it all over Greg and the bar. When the man was doing this GSS slipped out of the bar unnoticed. GSS watched for a distance as the man lit the bar on fire and walked out. _

_GSS saw the bar tender pulling out Greg behind him. Greg's leg was on fire and the bar tender was quickly putting it out. Now that GSS knew that Greg was safe, it was time to find the man who hurt Greg. _

_GSS found the man in a side ally holding his head. GSS walked up behind him, took a 2 by 4, and hit him in the back of the head about 14 times for how many times he hit Greg. GSS then took the lighter and burned the wood to eliminate the evidence._

"_No one hurts my Greg and lives," GSS sneered as he walked away._

_When GSS got back to the pub, firemen were putting out the fire and ambulance was checking out Greg. Nick, Warrick, and another white guy was standing by Greg and the bar tender. _

GSS smiled. He had done the right thing for Greg killing that man, but after that GSS thought Greg need him more then ever. GSS turned back to the screen where Greg was sleeping.

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon (hopefully).OK if no one reviews i will not write another chapter of this story.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OKdon' XP **

**I'm so sorry it took so long please don't hate me**

Greg woke up in Nick's house. He got up and looked around. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he looked down and just saw that his legs were covered in a long warm red blanket. On the blanket was a Texas symbol and white, a cute puppy Kuvasz, (1) was at the end of the coach. Greg turned his head and saw Puffball, a brown and white kitten, on the floor.

"Greg! You're awake, man!" A voice calls.

Greg turned and saw Warrick standing by the kitchen door. Then Greg remembered what happened and his face turned green. Warrick's smile disappeared. He grabbed a trash can and ran over to Greg. Greg puked out his guts into the trash can. Warrick put his hand on Greg's back, rubbing it up and down. Nick came running in from the kitchen as Greg continued puking. As Greg finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he panted. Nick sat down next to Greg and hugged him.

"It's OK Greg. It's OK," Nick says pulling him close. White whimpered and crawled over behind Greg and Nick. White's warmth calmed Greg and he stopped panting. Puffball meowed at Greg's feet and rubbed against his legs. Greg smiled a little and patted the couch next to him. Puffball jumped up and purred.

"Greg, are you OK?" Nick asked after he was sure Greg had calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry. I freaked out a little." Greg smiled.

"It's OK buddy," Nick smiled back.

"OK, who wants to watch the game?" Warrick said, jumping up and grabbing the remote.

Nick and Greg's smiles grew larger. White barked and jumped off the coach, then ran around in a circle. Greg smile grew even bigger. The game ended with Texas betting Virginia, Nick and Warrick were cheering, and yelling at the first touchdown. Greg joined in around the fourth. By the end of the game the three men were exhausted from cheering and hugging. Nick said Warrick could sleep here with them on the couch.

"Night guys," Greg said, slowly getting up and yawning.

"No, stay down," Nick said while slowly pushing Greg back down.

"WHAAA! Nick!" Greg said looking at Nick.

"At least use crutches," Nick said, grabbing the one on the wall.

Greg sighed and grabbed them, and then with Nicks help he 'walked' over to the guest room door. Puffball trotted after the crippled Greg. White looked up at Nick and walked into Nick's bedroom. He jumped onto Nick large bed, Warrick laughed, and Nick rolled his eyes and followed his dog. Warrick grabbed a pillow from an arm chair, a blanket from on the coach, and flopped down, closing his eyes. Greg closed his door and Nick's house went silent.

Then next morning, Nick woke up to White licking him and Warrick laughing. Nick pushed White off, told him to get off, and glared at Warrick. Hopping off his bed, he grabbed a sweatshirt and walked outside of his room with Warrick following. White jumped up to Nick as he walked to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Nick asked, putting ground coffee in the coffee machine.

"Yeah, thanks," Warrick said, plopping down in a kitchen chair.

After the coffee was made, both Nick and Warrick sat talking about work, life, and then Greg. A sound from a guest room door stopped them. Scratch Scratch Scratch. Nick got up and opened the door. Puffball ran out and rubbe up against Nick's leg then went back in. Nick shook his head and followed her. He was met with the smell of vomit, and as he turned on the light he saw Greg over on the side of the bed, heaving.

"Greg!" Nick yelled as he ran over to his friend, "Are you OK?"

Greg looked over at Nick, then his face turned a pale white and he started puking again. Nick sat on the bed next to Greg and after he stopped vomiting, he helped Greg sit up. Greg fell onto Nick's chest. Nick pushed Greg's hair out of his face and rubbed his back. Warrick stood by the door with White. Greg shook his head and pushed more into Nick's chest.

"Greg?" Nick asked, pushing away a bit.

Greg looked up and said, "I… I don't know… I…"

"It's OK, ssshhh…" Nick drew Greg in a hug.

Warrick knew Greg needed to be left alone with Nick. When Nick had a stalker, he only needed one person with him. From the corner of Nick's eye, he saw Warrick and he nodded his head. Warrick nodded back, and walked out the door while pulling White behind him. After Greg calmed down, Nick pulled away.

"Greg, are you OK?" Nick asked.

"I… yeah, I'm fine…" Greg said, first looking at Nick then looking away.

"No, you're not!" Nick said sternly.

Greg looked at Nick as if he had just gotten hit in the face, and his eyes grew wide as he remembered something.

(1) Look at this then click Kuvasz picture h . (Remove space between h and the rest)

Editor Note: I apologize heavily for not making this faster! This is entirely my fault! Blame me! Blame me…! (Echoes off) Now that I'm calmed down, I must say… That dog is adorable. I really love that picture.


	6. READ! PS not the next chapter

**Authors note:**

**OK this story is not a slash! If you want it to be then you can think of it like that but Nick thinks of Greg as a little brother and I will add more to that later. In the next chapter I will add something about that, tell me if this sounds bad, Greg's parents after the lab blowing up asked Nick to look after Greg, and take care of him. Nick never told Greg his parents asked him the only person who knows is Grissom.**

** Anyway I would like, before I write the next chapter, for people to tell me their options of my story if you think it's bad or OK or good, and what I can do better. **

** I will try to publish my next chapter quickly and take in what all you guys think. **

**THANKS**

**Matt143**


End file.
